¿Se te perdieron las bolas, Sasuke?
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra buscando sus bolas, Naruto está más que dispuesto a ayudarlo. El rubio descubrira que no debes bromear con las bolas de un Uchiha. Oneshot SasuNaru.


**N**otas de la autora: Hola a todos, para empezar este fue un One shot que hice de la nada, realmente no sé como se creó en mi mente esta loca idea. A pesar de ser un intento barato de humor, espero que les guste y lo lean hasta el final. Me salió un "poco" vulgar, pero realmente no creo que hubiera sido de otra forma si no más que esa. Aclarando que se va a tratar de una insinuación de una relación homosexual, los dejo para que empiecen a leer.

**W**arning!: Lenguaje inapropiado en exceso, OoC, UA, Yaoi (ChicoxChico).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto _NO_ me pertenecen. Lo único de mi propiedad es el trama de esta historia.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**๋****• **¿Se te perdieron las bolas, Sasuke? **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

_¿Fuiste rechazado? No te deprimas, encontrarás cosas más dolorosas_

_como... una patada en los testículos._

— ¿Se te perdieron las bolas? Te ayudaré a encontrarlas.

Eso le había dicho Naruto, en cuanto él, Sasuke Uchiha vulgarmente había dicho: « ¡Es que no encuentro mis bolas!». Él se refería a aquellas cosas metálicas que utilizaba para entrenar; sin embargo, aquel rubio idiota que tenía como _complejo_ de amigo se había burlado de él.

Su cara se había enrojecido al escuchar eso, había querido asesinarlo en ese preciso momento, pero no serviría de nada. Había testigos. Y por Dios: ¡Eso era lo peor!

Su 'gran' maestro Kakashi junto con su _eterna_ enamorada Sakura–lo cual era fastidioso en cierto modo–, se habían quedado boquiabiertos cuando el rubio había gritado semejante aberración. Su mano derecha lo había querido golpear en ese momento, pero la vergüenza que tenía no le permitía ni quitarle la vida a aquel inepto de sonrisa grande.

—Cierra la boca si no quieres morir. —murmuró Sasuke, el sonido de su voz fue tan bajo que Naruto casi no lo pudo escuchar. A pesar de ello, Uzumaki se permitió bromear un poco más.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tus bolas están en tu pantalón, pero no puedes sacarlas?

— ¡Naruto! —escuchó la voz de Sakura, intentando defenderlo de los comentarios vulgares del rubio. No podía creer que Naruto, estuviera comentando _eso_ de manera simple. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan vulgar? Bien, sí ese era su método actual para humillarlo–o al menos un intento para lograrlo– iba a perder, como siempre.

— ¿Por qué me pegas, Sakura? —chilló Naruto, frotándose el chichón que le había dejado la chica de cabello rosa. Sasuke respiró profundamente, como si con eso se preparara mentalmente para lo que iba a decir a continuación.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Es obvio que te pegué, si estás molestando a Sasuke!

—Déjalo, Sakura. En realidad si perdí _mis bolas_.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke sorprendidos, incluso el mismo Naruto que era el que _se suponía_ estaba haciendo la broma. Las caras de idiotas que pusieron, irritaron un poco a Sasuke; sin embargo, decidió continuar.

—Este… Sasuke…—susurró Sakura.

—Es verdad, y quiero que me las regreses Naruto. —extendió la mano hacia donde estaba el rubio, el cual parpadeó varias veces, tratando de desapartar aquella confusión que lo había invadido en ese momento.

— ¡Qué! —gritó Naruto con exasperación, Sasuke ahogó una sonrisa de satisfacción que quería formarse en ese momento. No es porque no estuviera satisfecho ante semejante expresión, pero él quería _más_.

—Que me regreses mis bolas, creo que se perdieron en las profundidades de tu garganta. —dijo Sasuke, viendo a Sakura desmayarse y a Kakashi muy entretenido en su lectura erótica.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! —dijo Naruto, lleno de furia. Sasuke sonrió con ironía, aun con la mano extendida, le hizo una seña a Naruto, incitándolo a que se acercara y se atreviese a golpearlo.

La absurda idea de que tuviera a Naruto lamiéndole las bolas, en cierto modo, le gustaba. Era humillante para el rubio, pero bastante satisfactorio para él.

No es que sintiera atracción por semejante idiota, ni tampoco porque tuviera sueños húmedos con él. No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente era divertido imaginarse a Naruto siendo humillado de semejante forma. A pesar de que sabía que era algo que no se le debía decir a otro hombre y menos con la seriedad que él lo había dicho, se había atrevido.

Había agarrado el coraje para hacerlo por dos sencillas razones:

La primera era porque Naruto había comenzado con esos _trucos sucios._

La segunda era porque le daba la gana molestar a Naruto.

No todos los días llegaba Naruto preguntándole por sus partes íntimas, era algo inusual.

—Vamos, dámelas. —dijo Sasuke con su típica faceta de 'soy mejor que tú'. Se movió a un lado rápidamente cuando vio a Naruto dispuesto a lazársele encima.

— ¡No huyas, maldito cobarde! ¡Te haré tragar tus palabras!

—No me digas. —dijo Sasuke con su monótona voz. Era divertido ver a Naruto de esa forma, su cara estaba enrojecida, Sasuke no sabía si era por la vergüenza o por la rabia que se hacía más grande a cada momento.

Varios movimientos falsos casi lograron que Naruto cayera al suelo. Quince minutos transcurrieron, o al menos eso fue lo que Sasuke alcanzó a contar, cuando al fin se dignó a tirar a Naruto contra un árbol que se encontraba cerca.

Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se acercó a él como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Oye, idiota…

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No me meteré más con tus bolas!

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, demostrando algo de diversión en su rostro. Se puso en cuclillas delante de Naruto y lo miró fijamente, haciendo que Uzumaki se tensara. Sasuke miró de reojo, al par de idiotas que estaba a unos metros de ellos, una seguía tirada en el suelo, casi moribunda. Y el otro lo único que parecía interesarle era su lectura erótica.

—Hmm…

— ¿Qué? —dijo Naruto, sobándose debido al golpe que se había dado al chocar con el árbol.

—También se me perdió mi pene… ¿crees que lo pueda encontrar en tu…?

Lo único que se escuchó en todo Konoha fue el grito que dio el ninja más hiperactivo de la aldea.

Sasuke no se sentía atraído hacia Naruto, por supuesto que no. Pero, sentía una gran curiosidad por perder sus partes en el interior del rubio. Tal vez, una visita nocturna no estaría nada mal. Sin mencionar que el culo de Naruto se lo agradecería después. O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

¡Ja! Perfect Hell es una maldita degenerada. Aún así, me siento orgullosa de este One shot.

El escribir me hace sentir viva, jaja. Bien, espero les haya gustado o al menos espero no les haya hecho vomitar. Cada historia se alimenta de reviews, así que espero que dejen el suyo en la mía. Expresando sus opiniones, sus desagrados, sus curiosidades, sus preguntas, etc... etc... menos insultos. Supongo que a nadie le gustan los insultos, así que abstengánse de ponerlos.

Gracias por el tiempo que se tomaron para leer mi One shot.

**R**eviews?


End file.
